


the warmth amidst the storm

by starkstruck



Series: мой толькі адзін [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, been shipping this since december 2016 deck me, i love my kids, im soft for them, the og ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstruck/pseuds/starkstruck
Summary: Maybe new beginnings meant better opportunities.





	the warmth amidst the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Set shortly after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. April 7, 1992.
> 
> Latvia - Raivis Cirulis  
> Belarus - Natalya Arlovskaya

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ ✾ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

 

A rainy day. It was unusual, for rain to go down during the start of April. Sure, it did rain during Spring, and sure, the season itself was described as damp and wet- but it just felt different to Raivis. Perhaps because he found it ironic that it had rained on the day Latvija had successfully established diplomatic ties with Baltkrievija after the liberation. And maybe he did find it slightly odd, and quite frankly, Raivis thought it was to remind him of what he and Natalya would continue to be until the end of time.

 

A sigh makes its way out of his lips, an umbrella was on his hand as he walked home towards their apartment in Riga. His siblings were not in at the moment, all three had returned to their own regions as a way to rest after the events that occurred the previous year. His mood had been going downhill ever since he had left the conference earlier today. He grumbles underneath the scarf that covered half of his face, rolling his eyes as he kicks a stone out of his way, soon seeing the familiar street that would eventually lead to the apartment. Truly, today felt too melancholic for his liking.

 

He passed by multiple posts, establishments, empty streets, and car-filled roads. He did not even notice that he had already passed by their apartment building- but it didn't matter. Maybe all he needed today was a walk in the nearest park, to clear his head once and for all.

 

For the first few minutes of his walk, Raivis had already wanted to head home, curl up in his blankets and watch vines all day, maybe down a couple of glasses of vodka. But he fights the urge to turn back, balling his fists as he shoves his free hand down his pocket, another deep sigh leaving his lips as he finally arrives to the park. For a moment, Raivis sees the faint image of platinum blonde hair swaying along to the harsh winds, all the while being wet by the rain. But he shrugs it off, because it was just his imagination- or rather, it was the effect of not seeing Natalya for a long time, so perhaps he began to see things. He hoped for the best, though.

 

But it kept appearing on the corner of his eye, and as seconds pass, it started to bother him. He tries to dismiss his thoughts, biting on the insides of his cheeks all the while he held his umbrella. The rain had began to pour much more harder now, so without a second thought, he turns on his heel to go home.

 

Except he sees the clouded figure despite the fog surrounding him, and he recognizes her, even from afar. His mouth was left agape for a second, eyes widened as he rushes towards the female. It was Natalya.

 

So his eyes weren't playing games with him after all. "..Natalya!" He calls out, the ends of his scarf tailing behind him as he ran towards her. Natalya, surprised by the sudden call, turns slowly to face Raivis- her hair blocking her face as she wipes the droplets of rain to further see Raivis more clearly.

 

"Oh, pryvitannie, Latvija." That alone was already enough to somehow lighten the Baltic male's mood, a small smile threatening to crawl on his facial expression. He stops when he is already in close proximity, panting lightly. After a few seconds of trying to catch his breath, a frown settles onto his lips instead of the smile creeping up earlier. "I am happy that you are here, really, but why didn't you bring an umbrella?"

 

A sheepish smile befalls Natalya's expression, rubbing her arms to signal both her embarrassment and the fact that she was starting to feel cold. "I didn't know it would rain today here. Katya did not tell me beforehand." Katya, her sister, Raivis thinks to himself. Soon, he sighs, pushing his umbrella towards her as he feels the rain start to soak his clothes. Sometimes, Raivis questioned the things he kept on doing for her. "Here,"

 

The other blinks twice, faking a cough before soon shaking her head. "No need for that, I am already soaked, anyway. You should stay dry." Natalya pushes it back to him, nodding in acknowledgement. This makes Raivis arch a brow at her, following her actions and shaking his head dismissively as well. "Take it, or else I'll feel bad for being the only one dry."

 

At this, Natalya sighs, before soon perking up as she takes the umbrella in the end- soon folding it, and placing it on the nearest bench. "There, now you'll be soaked, too." Raivis didn't know why, but after she said that, he had grinned brightly; contrasting the dark and gloomy weather as he takes off his scarf- now moving closer to Natalya to place it around her neck. Natalya rolls her eyes at this, chuckling as Raivis joined her after- the scarf was soaked, too, so why would he even bother doing so? "Where are you staying? I'll.. walk you home."

 

Neither of them seemed to remember the umbrella that was laid down idly on the park bench; the two finding comfort in the somehow brightened day despite the dark sky.


End file.
